Bound To You
by bgn
Summary: It pleaseth me to present a comedy in five acts, as homage to Shakespeare and a tribute to Daryl and Glenn of The Walking Dead. This is a sequel to Romeo & Juliet and a crossover with the book/TV series Still Star-Crossed. No iambic pentameter!
1. Act I - Well Met By Moonlight

A quiet night such as this was a rare occurrence in Verona recently. Montagues and Capulets skirmished daily but though some blood was shed there had been no more deaths since the funerals of Mercutio, Tybalt, Romeo and Juliet.

Darylus was not quite drunk, just enough for a pleasant sense of well-being until pressure on his bladder sent him to a narrow gap between buildings. It smelled as if others had used the space for the same purpose. As he finished his business he heard a step on the cobblestones and peered out at the street. A youth approached, moonlight revealing smooth skin, dark tilted eyes and a shiny cap of straight black hair as unlike Darylus's weathered face, blue eyes and unkempt brown hair as it was possible to be. Darylus had not met him but he had heard of him.

The hour was not late but the street was empty for the moment and Darylus was in the mood to taunt an enemy of his House. He stepped out silently to lean against the wall but the youth had good ears and stopped, hand on hilt.

"The foreign Capulet," Darylus's drawl gave insult, as he intended.

The youth looked closer. "The country Montague," he jeered, pulling his rapier.

"Put up your blade, I don't fight boys." Darylus was inclined to play a bit but would not break the uneasy truce between their Houses.

"I'm not a boy. Are you a graybeard to call me such? If so, I'll not fight an old man."

"I can give you ten years, two inches in height and two stone in weight."

"So 'tis true that Montagues exaggerate themselves. I see but five years more, one inch and one stone."

"Just as true that Capulets underestimate their foes."

The youth grinned suddenly. "Mayhap we could meet midway. We have no quarrel with each other now that our Houses are to be united."

"We should drink to the forthcoming alliance."

"I'll stand the reckoning."

"Allow me. 'Tis well known that Capulet pockets are near to empty."

"Not mine. But it's as well each to pay his way. A truce means not that either side wishes to be indebted."

"Agreed."

"I'll have your name, sir?" the youth asked.

"Darylus Dixonia. And yours?"

"Glennio Rhee."

Glennio put away his rapier. Darylus hoisted his crossbow and fell into step. Together they strolled to the nearest tavern.

Darylus regretted already his words about Glennio Rhee's foreign appearance. If uttered now, he would say them in admiration.

Though each knew it not, the admiration was mutual as Glennio's thoughts took a similar path. He had never thought to meet a Montague he could esteem and had anticipated an ill-bred boor when Darylus Dixonia spoke. That might still be true but Glennio found him intriguing in spite of his manners. The man looked as much a weapon as the weapons he carried: a sword, a dagger – more than one Glennio suspected – and a balestra.

The tavern was dim but better lit than the street and Glennio saw that Darylus's clothes were shabbier than the usual Montague finery and his flagon of ale cheaper than the carafe of wine Glennio ordered.

"I mean no insult but it seems we are both opposites in our Houses."

"Aye. Montagues raised themselves to become a family of consequence but I am not of that branch."

"What is your connection?"

"A country Montague, as you said. My mother was cousin to Lord Montague. She married a man of small means and left Verona."

"Was a cousin?"

"She and my father are both dead many a year."

"We have that in common." Glennio paused. "But Montague claims you?"

"Even though he felt my mother married beneath her, he invited us for feast days and my brother and I fostered with him for a time when we were boys. Dixonias are not prosperous or polished and Montague thought we should have a taste of city life. I suspicion he wanted to be sure he could call on our sword arms in this feud with the Capulets. He summoned us to Romeo's funeral and bade us stay awhile."

"From where do you hail?"

"A village called Beneford. It lays three leagues south by east."

"And what occupies you there?"

"Merlet and I have our father's smallholding. We are self-sufficient for crops and animal flesh, and we hire out to the local landowner. Those wages see to any other needs. But what of you?"

"Our stories are similar though our circumstances are not. The Capulets are an old and honored line but their fortunes have fallen. My mother was cousin to Lord Capulet. My father was a merchant from the Orient who traded along the Silk Road. His wealth made him an acceptable suitor but the family was relieved when they removed to Venice after the wedding. I joined my father's business. I, too, fostered with the head of my House. In my case Lord Capulet is less interested in my sword arm than my purse strings."

"No doubt he'll wed you to a maid who comes from money or power. A Capulet connection is sought after."

"As is a Montague match. Does Lord Montague plan to marry off you and your brother?"

"Nay, he knows he may command our family loyalty but we are too rough for the ladies of Verona. I would refuse in any case. But few ladies would refuse you."

"I would refuse them. A marriage bed and a female in it are not to my taste."

"It seems we have something else in common."

Glennio already thought Darylus a man made for war. Observing the bulge in his breeches, he knew him a man ready for other pursuits. But now was not the time to explore such matters.

"Your brother does not drink with you?"

"Not this evening. He was off to find his ladylove."

"That sounds promising. She does not mind a rough country cousin of Montague?"

"No doubt she will mind when she knows of Merlet's existence. My brother saw her in a carriage this afternoon and was instantly smitten."

"Ah, romance! But if he knows not her name, how does he find her?"

"The carriage entered the Prince's courtyard. Lord Montague had need of us so Merlet could not tarry but he went back this evening to gossip with the guards and learn who she is."

"The Prince's sister arrived home this afternoon from her visit to Arragon. Surely he is not enamored of Princess Isabella?"

"Nay, we know few faces in Verona besides our Montague cousins but the Prince and Princess are two of them. Isabella is dark, this lady was fair. But the carriage displayed the Princess's crest."

"A lady-in-waiting perhaps. Servants would not ride in the crested carriage."

"Ladies-in-waiting are not servants?"

"Oh, no. They serve the Princess but as close companions. Lady-in-waiting is an honored position for gentlewomen."

"That is above my brother's touch. I'd best find him before he does something foolish."

"I'll join you if I may."

"Should we be seen together?"

"How better to show that even minor members of the Houses of Montague and Capulet have laid aside our differences?"

* * *

A/N: For the chapter title I made a slight change to the quote 'Ill met by moonlight' from A Midsummer Night's Dream.


	2. Act II - Some, Cupid Slays With Arrows

A/N: Thanks to Psmith73 for the quote 'Some, Cupid slays with arrows, some with traps' from Much Ado About Nothing – love and arrows in one line!

And a shout-out for inspiring the idea for this story. We were chatting about shows and found out we're both watching Still Star-Crossed.

* * *

As they made their way to the royal castle, Darylus and Glennio spoke of the coming betrothal between Benvolio Montague and Rosaline Capulet Tirimo.

"Think you this will heal the wounds between our families?" Glennio asked.

"It might if their love was true but a forced union does not bode well."

"You speak wisely; being bound together must be by choice, not royal decree."

They arrived on the highest hill overlooking Verona and entered the guardhouse outside the gates of the castle. Merlet was there, dicing and drinking with the guards as they came off duty. He grinned and greeted his brother:

"I know her name: Lady Andrea Harrisoni."

"A lady in her own right as well as lady-in-waiting to the Princess," Darylus said. "You cannot approach her."

"Too late," Merlet replied.

Glennio, taking in Merlet's harsh features and clothes even shabbier than Darylus's blurted, "What have you done!"

"Of what interest is it to a Chinaman?" Merlet asked.

"I am not Chinese. My father hailed from Joseon, also called Chosun or Corea."

Merlet looked perplexed. "So many names. We have but one here – Italy. Best make do with China so all may take your meaning. I've not heard of those others."

"That you are not well-versed in geography does not mean others are so ignorant."

Merlet looked around the guardhouse. "Let us have a census. Who has heard of China?"

All hands were raised.

"And who has heard of Joseon or Chosun or Corea?"

Three hands went up.

"Ricardo is Captain of the Guard and Tyreese and Paulus his lieutenants," Merlet said. "They have travelled with the Prince and know of these things. But 'tis not common knowledge and I'm not so ill-educated for not knowing."

"None so blind as those who will not see," Glennio said under his breath.

Merlet heard this slur. "Why keep company with such a sharp tongue, Brother, and a Capulet one besides?"

"Accustomed as I am to your sharp tongue, Brother, it seems I seek it out from others," Darylus responded.

The Captain of the Guard spoke: "Prince Escalus will be pleased to learn his words have been heeded and there is peace between foes."

"Aye, we are to be lovers not fighters." Merlet smiled slyly. "My brother has taken it to heart."

"Let us return to Glennio's question," Darylus said hastily. "What of you and Lady Andrea?"

"I saw her this afternoon, I met her this evening, and I cannot rest until she is mine."

"Then you'll die of exhaustion," Glennio said.

"Curses!" Merlet cried out. "I am besotted and you mock me."

"I beg pardon," Glennio replied. "I should pity you for your lofty aspirations. Or pity Lady Andrea instead."

Darylus broke in before the two could come to blows. "How did you meet her? You have no friends in high places."

"Friends in low places are more valuable," Merlet retorted. "Tyreese's ladylove is a laundress in the castle. Carola gave me a handkerchief of Lady Andrea's. I followed the Princess and her ladies as they took their evening walk and returned it to Lady Andrea as if she had dropped it."

"Surely that failed. She must have had another handkerchief with her."

"Aye, she gave me her clean, perfumed one in exchange as a token of her gratitude." Merlet pulled it from his doublet.

Darylus was shocked speechless. So was Glennio.

Merlet looked satisfied. "Nothing to say now?"

Glennio made a courtly bow. "I have misjudged you."

Darylus would not give in so easily. "She is a gracious noblewoman, nothing more."

Ricardo cleared his throat. "The Lady Andrea and the Lady Michonne have invited your brother and me to escort them at the Prince's feast."

"We are to sit above the salt at a table near the royal dais," Merlet said triumphantly. "No doubt the two of you will find a place below the salt at a table by the door."

* * *

Darylus and Glennio were not seated with quite such indignity but their table was far from the royal dais. Tyreese and Paulus made room for them with the guards and they passed a cheerful evening in company with other men, which they preferred.

Prince Escalus and Princess Isabella greeted all their guests but only those within their orbit enjoyed conversation with them during dinner. Darylus and Glennio watched Darylus's brother and the Captain of the Guard from afar. Lady Andrea and Merlet flirted shamelessly; Lady Michonne and Ricardo's discourse appeared to be more serious.

Tyreese and Paulus excused themselves when the tables were cleared in order to sober up before guard duty. Darylus and Glennio left with them, not wishing to be called upon as partners when the dancing began.

They walked the streets, talking as friends, but when clouds covered the moon they took advantage of the deepening darkness to steal a kiss.

Or two or three.


	3. Act III - By the Thumbing of Our Pricks

The Prince's feast was the last celebration before Verona plunged once more into chaos.

Montagues and Capulets were at each others' throats following the riot at the betrothal of Benvolio and Rosaline. Straw figures of the bride and groom burnt in effigy by a masked man were more than sufficient for each House to blame the other. Two Montagues, Orlino and Truchio, were slain in the aftermath and Juliet's statue was defaced by 'Harlot' written in black paint.

Benvolio was found but a few days later bent over the body of Gramio Capulet with his sword in the youth's chest. He and Rosaline fled Verona. Rumors were rife: Benvolio was guilty – He was framed – He abducted Rosaline – She went with him willingly.

Acquaintance between Glennio and Darylus had proceeded apace until the new outbreak of hostilities. Now they professed enmity for each other among their cousins but continued to meet in secret. They avoided the tavern where they were seen drinking together and went instead to out-of-the-way watering holes – a different one each time – where they were not known. Even those precautions became risky so Glennio hired a room in a small inn where they managed to meet each day, alternating afternoons, evenings and nights so their families would not become suspicious of too strict a schedule.

In a room with a bed, the inevitable was bound to occur. High summer in Verona made for a sultry, stuffy room. They doffed their doublets and opened their shirts. From there 'twas but a small step to removing hose and breeches.

"'Tis true after all that you have two inches more than me," Glennio whispered as his hand measured between Darylus's legs. "But not in height."

"Your length serves you well," Darylus replied as he stroked Glennio. "And me even better."

Thereafter they feasted on each other and then on the bread, cheese and wine that Darylus brought with him. Glennio contributed as well. He had a sweet tooth and possessed the ducats to indulge in expensive pastries. Glennio delighted in introducing Darylus to desserts he had never tasted – cannoli, crostata, marzipan, struffoli. Darylus enjoyed sampling them but preferred savory treats. He declared that Glennio was all the sweetness he needed. But Glennio found something that pleased Darylus: a circle of dough baked with tomato sauce and cheese called pizza fritte.

Once each week Glennio and Darylus ate dessert first, cooling themselves with gelato before heating up again in bed. A shopkeeper arranged for snow to be brought down from the mountains and produced the icy delicacy in his underground cellar where it would remain frozen for a time even in summer. The Prince had a standing order delivered to the castle each week and the remainder was snatched up by the wealthy houses of Verona. Glennio took a tub to House Capulet each week but no one seemed to notice that he did not remain to share it.

* * *

A/N: Chapter title 'By the thumbing of our pricks something this way comes quick' is my perverted version of 'By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes' from Macbeth.


	4. Act IV - The Course of True Love

Glennio wandered slowly back to House Capulet after an afternoon with Darylus. He had not expected to feel such a bond nor that it might be returned as he was sure Darylus did. But what was to become of them? Neither cared for the bad blood between their families but each was bound to defend the honor of his House. If only Glennio was bound to Darylus instead. He was weary of pretending hate. They might always have to hide their true relationship but 'twould be so much simpler if at least friendship could flourish openly.

* * *

Darylus was tired of taking care not to be seen together. Today Glennio left first and Darylus remained abed, thinking. He had felt himself safe from the vagaries of love. That was between men and women. Men could share their bodies without the foolery of anything but fornication. Hearts were for moving blood, nothing more. Now Darylus found himself betrayed by body and mind. His heart had become an unreliable organ and he was beset constantly by thoughts of Glennio.

* * *

The next day Glennio arrived with something which immediately became Darylus's favorite. He liked it so much that he and Glennio arranged to meet Merlet so his brother could try it.

"What is this?" Merlet asked after sipping the rich, dark brew.

"Espresso, made from ground coffee beans," Glennio explained.

"And these?" Merlet bit into another crunchy almond flavored biscuit.

"Biscotti."

"Where do you find such stuff? I've heard of neither."

"I visit the market each day. There is a new stall called Stelladollari. Darylus takes his espresso plain but I find it bitter and order mine latte, with a little milk. What do you think?"

"Stelladollari will be in every city and village," Merlet announced. "I foresee it."

"How goes your dalliance with Lady Andrea?" Darylus asked.

"I have become a collector of my lady's adornments. The handkerchief she gifted me with grew lonely and needed companions." Merlet proudly pulled from his doublet an assortment of finery: a hair ribbon, a kid glove, a narrow belt, a stocking.

"What next?" Glennio asked with awe. "All that is missing are pantalettes."

Merlet removed from his breeches a small silken bag closed with a drawstring. He leaned close and confided, "They are not fresh laundered, they carry her scent." Merlet opened the bag and sniffed.

Glennio could not disguise the distaste that crossed his face.

"Hah!" Merlet exclaimed. "I see your disgust and know the reason for it. Answer me this, would you feel the same if Darylus's drawers were offered to you?"

Glennio blushed hotly. Darylus contained his amusement to a slight upturn of his mouth.

They left Merlet yearning over his treasures and returned to the inn to discuss their future.

"This madness between our families cannot last much longer," Glennio predicted.

Darylus agreed. "It must come to a head soon over Benvolio and Rosaline."

"Will you away to Venice with me afterwards?"

Darylus hesitated. "I would like nothing more but I am loath to leave Merlet. His liaison with Lady Andrea is unlikely to last and I fear its end will leave him poorly."

"Merlet is welcome as well. The family palazzo became mine on the death of my parents. My two sisters are older and married; they are mothers and are happy in their own homes. There is plenty of room at the palazzo for all three of us. Merlet will have a separate wing with its own entrance and he may come and go as he pleases. There are females in Venice suitable to earn Merlet's attention."

* * *

A/N: Chapter title 'The course of true love never did run smooth' is a quote from A Midsummer Night's Dream.


	5. Act V - The Slings and Arrows of Fortune

Verona had become a city occupied by two opposing forces. Much of the population not related to Montagues or Capulets had nevertheless aligned themselves with one House or the other. Into this turmoil appeared Count Paris, not a shade but the man himself. Thought dead by Romeo's hand at Juliet's tomb, he had survived.

Shortly before Juliet's death Lord Capulet had consented to Paris's marriage to his beloved daughter and only child. At that time none knew that she had already wed Romeo Montague. Lady Capulet had discovered the still breathing man she had expected to become her son-in-law and brought him to House Capulet where his wound was tended by Juliet's old Nurse and by Rosaline's sister Livia. Lady Capulet kept him hidden lest his presumed death would become a reality if the Montagues learned he lived. But grief on her part and ambition on his soon gave way to plotting.

Recovered from his wound, Paris presented himself to Escalus who was much gratified to discover his kinsman was alive. The Prince put Paris in charge of pursuing Benvolio and Rosaline and bringing them home to Verona.

Paris returned in short order with Benvolio but Rosaline was not with him and Benvolio would not reveal her whereabouts. He renounced Paris as a traitor and named him the masked man who had stirred enmity between Montagues and Capulets but without proof Escalus dismissed his words as the raving of a doomed man and announced that Benvolio would be executed the following morning.

It seemed all of Verona wanted to witness the Prince's justice for the crowd was dense outside the city gates. Benvolio rejected a last chance to confess and be shriven before death, instead using his final moments to warn Escalus that Paris was working to overthrow him.

Most thought Benvolio guilty but Darylus, Glennio and a few others were not so sure. There had been so many secrets and lies that it was difficult to know what to believe. But Benvolio's ruination of Rosaline demanded vengeance and the Prince was in accord.

At the last possible moment Rosaline herself rode in to halt the execution and bring proof of Benvolio's innocence. She, too, called Paris a traitor and named Lady Capulet his conspirator. Confronted with the evidence of Friar Laurence's journal, Lady Capulet revealed herself as the madwoman she had become and exposed Paris who fled to join his army camped beyond the hills of Verona.

Escalus, knowing attack was imminent, called for all of Verona to join in defense of the city. Montagues were relieved that Benvolio was innocent and Capulets were shamed that Lady Capulet had so dishonored their House. Old scores could be settled later when their city was safe. They would work together for now.

The Prince tasked Benvolio with capturing Paris. Six hundred men of Verona who assembled for battle were divided under the command of Lords Montague and Capulet and the Captain of the Guard.

Crossbows were not widely used and Darylus's skill would be valuable for his ability to pick off the enemy from a distance so long as his arrows lasted. Darylus, Glennio and Merlet chose to fight under Ricardo so that they could remain together instead of following the Heads of their Houses and their cousins.

They chose a vantage point where Darylus would have a good view. Glennio would remain by his side supplying ammunition so that Darylus could fire in rapid succession. Merlet would defend their position from mercenaries in Paris's army who would try to stop Darylus.

Their strategy was successful. Darylus's arrows slowed the first wave of Paris's army, allowing Verona's blades time to mount their defense. But Paris also had an archer who was intent on ending Darylus's offense and he, too, had distance as an advantage. Glennio not only made sure Darylus's arrows were to hand but gripped a shield to deflect the other archer's arrows when they came close. Darylus's aim was true and he rarely needed more than one arrow to down his target but he used three arrows before taking out the enemy archer.

Eventually the arrows were spent and the three men waded into the fray with blades swinging. They fought back to back in spear formation. Merlet was the forward point, slashing in every direction to clear a path. Darylus and Glennio guarded his flanks and made their own headway.

But Paris's army numbered a thousand and though he lost more men than Verona did, sheer numbers gave him the advantage as the battle continued to rage and fighters on both sides grew weary. Just as Escalus ordered retreat in preparation for surrender in order to save further slaughter of his people, reinforcements arrived.

Princess Isabella had known that Don Pedro and his friends Sir Benedick of Padua and Sir Claudio of Messina and the men who accompanied them would pass near Verona on their way home to Arragon. She and Lady Andrea rode out to meet them and beg their support which they were glad to provide.

When the Princess and Lady Andrea returned, they joined Carola and the other women in tending to the wounded. Lady Michonne, a formidable swordswoman, had chosen to don men's garb and was fighting with the Prince's guard. The day was won and Verona was victorious.

Benvolio had captured Paris and would have brought him to face the Prince's wrath but Paris knew his bid for the throne had failed. His only hope was escape abroad and he was the better swordsman. But Benvolio was fighting for more than his own life: his city, his honor and Rosaline's reputation. He prevailed over Paris and was forced to kill him when he would not yield.

Escalus proclaimed the morrow would be a day of mourning for the fallen while their bodies were prepared for burial on the day following. But tonight they would celebrate their triumph.

Few fighters had escaped unscathed. Darylus, Glennio and Merlet had all been wounded but the cuts were clean and not too deep. They had used their sashes to bind them and continued to fight.

Carola cleaned Darylus and Glennio's cuts and bandaged them. Food and drink were brought for the warriors and all made merry together.

Glennio lamented the eventual renewing of ill will between their Houses. "Despite our losses today, I will miss the fellow-feeling of a band of brothers."

Merlet joined them. "You need not miss it. Lady Andrea tended my scratch and informed me that Capulet saved Montague's life today. Capulet honor is satisfied for Lady Capulet's role in this infamy and Montague has offered his gratitude. They are grudging compatriots and have assured the Prince their lesson is learned."

"There are many plans afoot," he added mysteriously.

* * *

A/N: Full quote of the chapter title from Hamlet: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them.


	6. Epilogue: Now Is the Summer of Content

And so enduring peace came at last to Verona and to the Montagues and Capulets when Benvolio and Rosaline were wed.

Another bond was forged between the Houses.

Glennio and Darylus would not be residing in Venice after all, or at least not for some time. Benvolio had been set to leave Verona for a year-long trading journey abroad until he and Rosaline came to an understanding. He suggested Marius be sent instead. Marius was a good man and would do as he was bid but he had no real desire to be away. Darylus offered to go in his place. Darylus had little experience in trading but Glennio had much. A whisper in Lord Montague's ear from Darylus and one in Lord Capulet's from Glennio and the Houses entered into a financial agreement that would benefit both. Trading abroad was often a dangerous prospect and Glennio had always been accompanied by a bodyguard. This time Glennio would represent both Houses and Darylus would protect him. Darylus was pleased by this solution. Not only would they have a year together beyond the prying eyes of Verona and Venice but Darylus would return a man of resources. Bodyguard to a merchant paid well with an additional reward at the conclusion of a successful expedition.

Princess Isabella would soon be wed to Don Pedro of Arragon. She would remove from Verona to her new home, taking with her Lady Andrea as a familiar face. Lady Andrea's husband Merlet would join Don Pedro's household. Lady Michonne declined to accompany the Princess. She would remain in Verona near to the Prince's Captain of the Guard, Ricardo.

Darylus and Glennio recovered from their astonishment at Merlet's news when they finally met Lady Andrea. She was blonde, bold and buxom. Born a lady but with a generous heart and the manner of a coquette, they soon saw that she was an unlikely but ideal match for Merlet. Lady Andrea welcomed Darylus as a brother. She predicted that he would be an uncle by the time he returned to Verona and pledged to delay the christening so that he and Glennio could attend.

The summer that began so bloodily ended in harmony and contentment.

 _finito_

* * *

A/N: For the chapter title I changed up the quote 'Now is the Winter of Our Discontent' from Richard III.


End file.
